The invention relates to toothbrushes.
It is well known that frequent and thorough toothbrushing is important in order to keep the teeth and gums clean and healthy. Therefore, it is desirable that a toothbrush be as comfortable to use as possible. Due to differences in hand size and shape and brushing style, a toothbrush design that seems comfortable to one user may not seem comfortable to another user.